


The distance won't distance us

by aumonstax



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, hyungheon, monsta x - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumonstax/pseuds/aumonstax
Summary: Hyungwon lives in Seoul, while Jooheon lives in New York; on the latter's birthday, Hyungwon decides to surprise his boyfriend and fly to America, 'cause the physical lack begins to be too much.( https://twitter.com/aumonstax/status/1076822760565981184 )





	The distance won't distance us

# 

#  **The distance won't distance us**

«C’mon, Wonnie, come with us tonight! You won’t regret it.»

Inside a random bar, a group of friends was trying to convince one of them in particular, the one who worked there: he wore an embarrassed expression on his face, his cheeks red and his blond hair trapped in a little ponytail behind his head. He didn’t like feeling strand of hair on his forehead, especially when he was working, because they really annoyed him. In the end, giving in to his friends, he rolled his eyes and nodded: «okay, okay! I’ll come. But it will be my last party in a thousand years.»

Hyungwon wasn’t a party boy, but he didn’t like being alone at home and in the end, he always had fun with his friends: they always found a way to drag him at parties despite Hyungwon hated to dance and to interact with too many people. However, that night would have been a special night, because it would have been one of their friends’ birthday party and Hyungwon decided he could make some effort to show up. The biggest problem he had with those party nights were the clothes. He never knew what to wear in those cases: if he’d worn too many clothes on, he would have to keep a jacket in his arms and he didn’t want to; if he’d worn something too light, he’d have felt cold; if he’s worn something too warm, on the other hand, he’d have felt hot as hell. And all this, apart from the fact that he surely would have to interact with other people and Hyungwon was the worst at that; sometimes he would have preferred to slam his head against the wall than to talk to someone new.

(…)

That night was total chaos because Hyungwon didn’t know what to wear and he also went home from work a little bit later than usual so he had far less time to decide. He showered and mentally chose his outfit, so when he stood in front of the closet he took the clothes fastly. In the end, he opted for a white t-shirt, black ripped jeans and a simple hoodie in the same color. If he would have felt hot, he could have taken it off and tie it on his hips. He put his cellphone and his keys in the pockets and then he left the house, walking to the fast food Kihyun reserved: it was his birthday, so no one criticized his will to eat junk food all night long. Hyungwon tended to be more of a healthy type, at least regarding food, but he would have never complained on a friend’s birthday party. He entered the fast food, trying to understand if some of the guests were already there, but after he checked the time on his watch, he realized he arrived too early as usual. He always did everything fastly and in the end he always arrived before all the others. It was his anxious personality’s fault.

Suddenly, something captured his gaze. A boy was waving his hand in the air in his direction but Hyungwon didn’t recognize him so he looked behind his own shoulders trying to understand if the boy was greeting someone else. When he turned his head again, the other guy – who was a stranger to him – bursted out laughing and stood up from his chair, walking towards him with a hand ready to be shaken.

«I’m sorry… Are you Hyungwon, by chance?»

Okay, that was creepying Hyungwon out.

«And you’re…?»

«You’re right, I forgot to introduce myself! I’m Jooheon, glad to meet you. I’m one of Kihyun’s friend. I recognized you from some of the photos he posted on Instagram. God, for a moment I thought I greeted the wrong person… That would have been a shitty figure…»

One of Kihyun’s friend. Jooheon. Okay, he could do it. He could try, at least.

«Glad to meet you too. Sorry, I didn’t know who you were, so I simply thought you were waving to some—Nevermind. Are we the only ones here?»

The other boy shook his hand and simply shrugged, turning his head to glance at the empty table he was occupying just a moment before. It seems they really were the only guests for the moment.

Awkward. Awkward. Awkward.

Hyungwon hated those situations: he wasn’t really good in talking with his friends, so he was the worst in talking with strangers! He felt anxious. If he only had waited outside the fast food it would have been all a lot easier. He followed Jooheon and sat in the chair beside his, hands hidden in the big pocket of his hoodie. He fell silent, his big eyes wandering through the room: the fast food wasn’t full of people, but dinner time was approaching and surely people was going to arrive soon. Trying not to feel the heaviness the silence created between them two, Hyungwon took his phone and started checking all his social accounts: Twitter, Instagram, Facebook, and so on.

«How did you… Became friends? You and Kihyun, I mean.»

Hyungwon raised his gaze and looked at the other boy, his big dark eyes for the first time that night really paying attention to the new acquaintance’s figure: waivy red hair, long and slim face, and Hyungwon noticed the was smiling and he had… dimples. Really deep ones. And they were cute.

«… You okay?»

«I—I! Me and Kihyun… We met in the bar where I work. He was a regular costumer and so we… Started chatting. He introduced me to his other friends too, so I became part of the group…»

He didn’t talk so much, Hyungwon, since he was very shy and always worried about being boring or saying the wrong things. He didn’t do it on purpose, obviously, but he tended to depreciate himself. After all, he thought, in his life he never did something remarkable. The only good thing he did in his own point of view, was finding a job he liked: it certainly wasn’t his dream to work in a bar, but he didn’t despise it.

«In what ba—»

«EEEEEEEEEEEHI GUUUYS!»

… Minhyuk. Lee Minhyuk always shouted when he entered in a room. Hyungwon would have recognized his voice everywhere! He often compared it to dolphins’ verses, but only as a joke, because in reality Hyungwon thought it was a sweet and gentle voice. Probably the sweetest voice between all those of his friends. He raised his head and what he saw was Minhyuk with one of his arms around Kihyun’s shoulders – they were boyfriends – and right behind them there were Hyunwoo, Changkyun e Hoseok. They all were different from him and sometimes Hyungwon asked himself how they could be really friends, how could he fit in that group where shyness wasn’t contemplated. They all talked, shouted, had fun. They were long time friends and Hyungwon was a newcomer in that group, the shyest and least confident, but he fit in that group just fine, differently from what he thought in the beginning.

«I see you two met! Jooheonnie, what do you think about Wonnie? He’s single!»

Everybody laughed except Hyungwon, whose cheeks became awfully red. He hid – as always – between Changkyun’s arms. He was the only one who didn’t mock him so much.

«We were talking about how you obliged him to take part in your strange circle of friends!» Jooheon answered, lightly laughing. In the meanwhile, every one of the boys took a seat and started chatting. Minhyuk, clingy as he always was, seemed to not want to leave Kihyun in peace, but the latter didn’t seem to mind. 

(…)

Time passed calmly between jokes and laughts and despite Hyungwon was the only one to stay silent for most of the time, he was having a lot of fun. Suddenly, something made him shiver: one of Jooheon’s hands laid on his thigh and lightly squeezed it. Then he stopped. He only did that little gesture. Hyungwon didn’t know what to do and he moved his hand without thinking, making it lie on Jooheon’s. He acted by instinct, without knowing why his body reacted like that and why he touched Jooheon’s hand in response to his touch.

«… And you?»

But Hyungwon didn’t know the “you” was him.

«Won?»

«… What? W-What? Me what?»

Finally his attention was on the conversation.

«Your shift. You know even if you have morning shift tomorrow, you’re gonna go home late tonight?» 

It was Hoseok who was talking with that smile of his that could make all his face shine with a bright light. That was the exact opinion Hyungwon had on Hoseok: he was like the sun, he could bring light everywhere.

«No, no morning shift. I’m working in the evening. I knew you were planning to stay up late so I asked my collegue to switch shift with me!»

(…)

The second time Jooheon touched him was at the club. They were all crushed on each other, as always happened in those places, and Hyungwon felt awkward but danced anyway: he hated the crowd, hated the noise, hated all crowded places like that one. Jooheon walked through the crowd and reached him, placing a hand on one of Hyungwon’s hips and asking him directly in the ear if all was okay. The older boy – Hyungwon was born a couple of months before Jooheon – laid one of his hands on the other boy’s shoulder, suddenly wanting to go outside that club, and pointed the door with his head. He was a little tipsy. He had some drinks and he wasn’t a person who could handle alcohol very well. His head was confused and his legs were shaking, but Jooheon helped him reach the door and then he finally went outside.

«Thanks for your help, I really wanted to leave. I couldn’t handle all that people any– » “–more”, he was trying to say, but he felt Jooheon’s body on his own, suddenly against the wall, with their lips connected.

Hyungwon moaned a little, surprised, but he didn’t tell him to stop: he parted his lips slightly and gave silent permission to Jooheon, who made his tongue slip inside the other’s mouth. They started to kiss and Hyungwon’s long fingers reached Jooheon’s white t-shirt and grabbed it on the shoulder blades as if he was trying not to fall on the ground. If Hyungwon would have been sober that night, he certainly couldn’t have done something like that. He really didn’t know a single thing about Jooheon and plus, that kind of physical approach surely wasn’t his standard approach. He couldn’t lie to himself, however: he loved to feel Jooheon’s presence by his side for all that night, he liked his voice, he liked his attitude, and he absolutely liked feeling his body on his own in that moment. Hyungwon tightened his grip on Jooheon’s t-shirt and shivered a little. The cold air of that night was making him tremble and Jooheon seemed the perfect solution to that unpleasant feeling. His body temperature was high. Their tongue danced together and explored each other’s mouths. At first they did it in a delicate and slow way, but then the kiss became more and more deeper and hot. It felt natural, to Hyungwon, as if that wasn’t really the first time they kissed. But it was, indeed. Hyungwon kissed other people before, but he always refused their advances in the end because he didn’t fin any interest in relationships before. But he liked Jooheon, he took interest in him. He was aware it was all happening really fast, maybe too fast, but it was the first time for him to feel something so deep for someone who he nearly knew, so deep to let him kiss him. However, Hyungwon was the first one to stop that kiss. His cheeks were red and he was literally panting, his big dark eyes pointed on the ground from shyness.

«You’re not gonna look at me for all the night, now?»

«N—No! It’s… I’m sorry. I’m embarassed…»

The readhead laughed and lightly kissed one of Hyungwon’s cheeks, telling him he would wait for him inside, with the other boys. Hyungwon nodded and once he was left alone, he slapped himself: idiot, idiot, idiot!

(…)

The night proceded calmly and all went well. The other boys didn’t seem to notice what happened between them, even if Kihyun continued to glance at Hyungwon, who looked the other way. In the end, Minhyuk drove him home since the two of them lived near each other, and they spent another hour together: he tended to talk a lot, the blond boy, and Hyungwon always ended up listening to him and not speaking himself, but he really liked that anyway. He liked how the friend was always full of energy and how he was happy with his life and his relationship with Kihyun, who loved an awful lot. Hyungwon was pretty sure those two would marry, one day. Once Hyungwon’s body touched the bed at six o’clock in the morning, he looked at his cellphone’s screen and then opened his contacts’ list. There was Jooheon’s number saved in there, now. He smiled looking at it for one last time, then he closed his eyes and slept.

The next day, all the boys came to visit Hyungwon during his work shift in the bar, joking around and mocking him a little because of his puffy eyes.

«If only you guys didn’t take me to that cl—oh, hi.»

Hyungwon’s attention was drove far from the topic he was talking about, when he saw Jooheon entering the bar. He suddenly felt shy because he was wearing his ugly work outfit and he was sure he had a really awful face, since he didn’t sleep so much.

«Ehy, hello. Sorry, I’m late. Can I have a machiato?»

That smile. Those dimples.

Without giving a spoken answer, Hyungwon nodded and turned around to run towards the coffee machines, immediately starting making one; he felt Jooheon’s gaze on him and although he liked the feeling, he also felt under pressure because he didn’t really know how to behave in front of him. They had kissed, the night before, but it had been an isolated episode. For all the rest of the night they only lightly touched their hands or their shoulders like it was a normal thing to do for them. He put the coffee on a tray and bought it to his friend’s table, adding some different types of biscuits (since he had no idea which one Jooheon preferred).

«Why Honey gets biscuits and we don’t? Are you two hiding us something?!» Changkyun asked suddenly, blinking at Hyungwon for fun. The waiter was really close to drop the tray on the floor. 

Thanks to Minhyuk, Hyungwon didn’t have to answer. The blond boy, in fact, suddenly shouted out loud in happiness, because one of his university friends texted him telling they both passed the exam they took a bunch of days before, and with the highest grade. Everyone started complimenting him and then some random client called for a waiter and Hyungwon run to his table to take his orders. Then he moved to the bar and made two hot chocolates and a coffee. When he turned around to put the mugs on the tray, he nearly screamed in surprise: Jooheon was right in front of him, looking at him intensely.

«Ehy. Is it a problem if I stay here?»

«No… No. Let me bring this to that table and then… I’ll be here in a minute.» said Hyungwon before leaving to bring the beverages to the right table. He came back to the bar after a second. «how are you?» asked to the other boy, trying not to sound too embarassed.

«I’m fine. When you get done with work?»

Hyungwon felt a shiver on his back and trembled a little. He bit on his lower lip and glanced for a second towards his friends’ table. They were definitely looking at him, but they all fastly faked indifference when they noticed Hyungwon’s gaze. Idiots. «Six p.m…»

«Wanna go to the cinema?»

«Yeah.»

(…)

Despite Hyungwon was working, he texted Jooheon for all day whenever he had a free moment, talking about this and that. Hyungwon asked himself what part of Jooheon attracted him so much, but ended up saying to himself that all, in Jooheon, was attractive to him. He didn’t want to let that chance go: it was the first time his heart beat so strongly for someone and he wanted to enjoy everything he could at the fullest. He didn’t talk about that with Kihyun, even if he had asked him if there was something going on between them. Changkyun and Hoseok asked him, too, but Hyungwon couldn’t bring himself to admit what was happening, so he always changed topic. He didn’t want to bring himself bad luck.

After work, he went home. He showered, did a little make up, sprayed some parfume on and then headed to the cinema. It was easy to go there, he only had to take the subway and jump out of it after a few stops. He then waited right in front of the cinema’s entrance, looking at his phone’s screen: he was nervous but also happy. He wanted to see Jooheon again, to hug him and hold hand and… Well, Hyungwon liked skinship, in a certain way.

It was complicated to explain. He didn’t like skinship if it was with people who he didn’t like but when he had a certain level of confidence with someone, he loved to hug and kiss and lightly touch them. That was Jooheon’s case, even if he barely knew him. Every time Jooheon touched him a little, Hyungwon felt super happy and shivered all over. He felt excited but he also felt a sense of protection.

«Have you been waiting long?»

Jooheon’s voice reached his ears and Hyungwon couldn’t stop the smile that was changing his expression. He was about to answer the question but he couldn’t: he felt Jooheon’s lips crashing on his own while the readhead’s body trapped him against the wall. Hyungwon breathed slowly, reaching Jooheon’s hair with one of his big hands. He hoped the night could go on like that. He moaned a little, when he felt Jooheon’s tongue searching for his and then Hyungwon reacted following his instincts, slightly biting the other’s boy lower lip and pulling it a little.

«That was a bold move, for you.»

«I learnt from the best.»

«C’mon, let’s go.»

They held hands and went inside the cinema, immediately walking towards the ticket office. While waiting for their turn, they decided to watch a horror movie, just to have a simple excuse so Hyungwon could hide into Jooheon’s arms when he was scared. Hyungwon never thought he would have experienced something like that with someone, but Jooheon seemed to have broken all of the other boy’s invisible defense walls. They also bought popcorn and a cola in the biggest size they could buy to share during the movie, then they took their seat right in time, when all the lights were turned off. During the first half of the movie all went well because the film was quite calm despite being a horror movie, but then Jooheon put a hand on Hyungwon’s thigh, just like he had done at Kihyun’s birthday party, and the latter felt himself shiver once again. This time, however, Hyungwon turned his head and reached Jooheon’s lips with his own, kissing him without fear. He also grabbed his shirt and gripped it strongly like he was scared of feeling him vanish in that very moment. He moaned a little, involuntarily: he found himself weak against that delicate taste he learned to know only three days before. The problem was: he liked it way too much. Luckily Jooheon stopped the kiss, whispering a faint “keep calm” to Hyungwon in a perfect American accent. Thanks to that move, the two boys were able to keep it together and not cross the line. Once the movie ended, they left the cinema hand in hand, talking about the scenes and how that movie hadn’t been so bad, in the end. 

«I’m not a horror movie fan and I honestly fin them all the same, but I liked this one! The catacombs idea was really original.»

«I liked it too, strangely. Usually I don’t watch these types of movies but… Well, now I know something knew, thanks to you.»

«Listen… I know I’m gonna sound like some sort of pervert, but… Is your house free?»

«I-I—Yes. I live by myself, so…»

That sudden question made Hyungwon’s cheeks go on fire and Jooheon surely noticed that, because he leaned closer to the other boy and gently caressed his face: «breathe. I only want to spend the night with you. Only sleep, I swear.»

But that didn’t make Hyungwon any less anxious.

… Even if he felt so comfortable, with Jooheon. They talked during the whole drive from the cinema to Hyungwon’s house. There was no stop to their chat. The two guys felt totally comfortable talking about everything, switching from a topic to another one and then returning on the first. They felt like there was no limit and they could talk openly to each other, and that had ever been something that Hyungwon loved, but he rarely was able to feel. Once they reached the destination, the latter immediately said he was sorry for the chaos reigning in his house. He let Jooheon in and hoped he could feel comfortable. Finally another kiss arrived, and this time it was way the most passionate kiss they had until that moment: Jooheon trapped Hyungwon against the hallway wall, grabbing him from his ass and lifting him, so Hyungwon had to wrap his long legs around Jooheon’s hips. Hyungwon reacted immediately, gripping the other by the shoulders and kissing him hotly in return, mixing his moans, whispers, breaths, whimpers and taste with Jooheon’s. Meanwhile, they were both moving their hips unconsciously, following their physical instincts and rubbing against each other slowly but intensely. They didn’t seem to want to go fast, but at the same time they seemed to be itching to take another step further and break another limit. The feeling took their breaths away.

«J—Jooheon…»

«You want to…?»

«Can we… Take it slowly?»

«Slowly.»

They didn’t make love that night, but they still abandoned theirselves to instincts and feelings, letting each other explore their bodies with touches and other effusion, which took them to the pleasure. Jooheon dared to call Hyungwon “mr. Magical lips” and that nickname made the boy so shy that he couldn’t even look Jooheon in the eyes again. But despite that shyness, that was the most beautiful night in Hyungwon’s life, at least until then.

(…)

He woke up alone in his bed, a little colorful post-it lying on the pillow Jooheon had used the night before. There were only a few words written on it, a simple “It was amazing, thank you so much” with a little heart under them. Hyungwon took it, smiled and closed his eyes again, resting for a few other minutes before getting up and go to work. After a few hours, Hoseok and Hyunwoo entered in the café, all the other boys with them. Hyungwon’s eyes obviously started going from one friend to another, looking for Jooheon, but he didn’t see him: where was him?

«What are you looking for?» asked Kihyun, raising a brow in confusion.

«… Jooheon?»

«He left this morning!»

Hyungwon stopped breathing and the tray full of drinks he was keeping in his hands nearly fell on the floor. From his reaction, Kihyun and Minhyuk immediately understood that Jooheon didn’t say anything to the other boy. Absolutely nothing. 

«I thought you two talked about it…»

«Why did he left? And where for? Is he going on vacation or what?»

«Wonnie, Honey lives in New York…»

This time, the tray really fell from Hyungwon’s hands and crashed on the floor with a loud noise. Hyungwon was surprised, horrified, sad and absolutely mad at him: why didn’t Jooheon say anything about that? New York was far from Seoul. Awfully far. Hyungwon didn’t ask himself why he had never seen Jooheon with Kihyun and the other boys before, not even for a moment. He only thought they met recently and immediately became friends. New York…

«Hyungwon, are you o—» started Hyunwoo, how took a step closer to him to be sure he wasn’t feeling sick or something like that.

«It’s nothing. I have to clean this mess. Choose a table and take a seat, I’ll bring you drinks.»

(…)

Hyungwon didn’t write to Jooheon from that day on, nor Jooheon wrote to Hyungwon: the latter went on with his life normally, asking the other boys to not ask him about Jooheon and what they had or hadn’t created during those days. After all, it wasn’t anything relevant, was it? Hyungwon thought it had been all a farce, just one random night together, just a few kisses and sweet words and that was all, then he just left like nothing happened between them. He couldn’t believe he lost him mind and gave his heart to someone who simply preferred to leave without saying anything. He had even let Jooheon touch him sexually, and that was a first for him! He couldn’t believe it. He felt betrayed, but also confused: what happened between them surely wasn’t a serious relationship, he knew that… But he thought it was something real, at least, he thought that Jooheon too, was feeling what he was feeling. But in the end, it turned out to be an illusion. A joke. A game. Kihyun told him – because Hyungwon ended up talking with him about what happened –, Jooheon was a really serious and responsible person and if he had acted like that he surely had a reason for it. Kihyun suggested to call him so many times that in the end Hyungwon called him for real. He trembled while pressing the numbers on his cellphone’s touch screen. After waiting a little bit, he heard Jooheon’s voice: «Hyungwon… Do you hate me?»

«Why?»

«Because I lef—»

«Why did you? Why all those words, all those attentions and then… Not even a goodbye.»

«Listen… I know I seem like a real jerk right now but… What we had, what we did during those days… I liked it so much that I didn’t want it to end. And if I told you I was about to leave… It would have felt like a farewell. I wanted it to be real until the end, without pressure nor sad thoughts. I didn’t know how to tell you I had to leave, too. I know we’ve been together for only three days, but I really can’t explain to you how much I liked it. I fucking like you so much…»

Jooheon talked so fast that Hyungwon had to really concentrate to understand all his words well. Suddenly, he felt guilty for some reason. He thought Jooheon was avoiding him and didn’t care, but it wasn’t like that. Jooheon also was sad and felt like shit, just like him.

«I would have preferred to know that…»

«I know. And I tried to tell you, I swear… But I really couldn’t. You were so damn handsome that night… I couldn’t bring myself to ruin it all to… To tell you I was going to leave.»

Hyungwon fell silent. He didn’t know what to say: he felt even more hurt than before. Now he knew that Jooheon was feeling horribly because he, too, cared about Hyungwon. They could have avoided all that suffering (or at least part of it) if they had talked before.

Hyungwon didn’t want it to end: if they both felt in the same way, then Hyungwon wanted to keep hoping and trying. He couldn’t even think about letting those feelings go, about letting Jooheon go. Distance sucked, he knew that, but they still could meet sometimes, spend time together… And maybe all that time spent separated could bring them to love and desire each other even more.

«Joo… I don’t want all this to end… Please. I liked it so much. I like you. Please.»

«Are we really able to handle this?»

«I don’t know. But… Can we at least try?»

(…)

Jooheon’s answer was positive, but the difficulties were numerous and big right from the beginning: Hyungwon was that type of boy who really felt the physical missing, so he suffered a lot because of the distance between them. The first month passed smoothly, but then came a second, and then a third… On the sixth month, Hyungwon felt like he was about to give in. All the calls, video chats, messages and photos weren’t enough for him. He wanted to feel Jooheon, to have him beside when he woke up in the bed in the morning. He couldn’t entrust all his emotion to a cellphone, an object that didn’t have feelings. He felt like he couldn’t breathe well. Hearing his voice could soothe that sense of suffocation, but never extinguish it. One day, Hyungwon felt so desperate that he acted by instinct: he called his manager and asked for some time off. Thanks God he never asked for holiday during all the years he spent working in that bar, so the manager granted him three weeks of free time. Hyungwon packed all the necessary things and after talking with all the other boys about it, he bought a flight ticket to fly straight into Jooheon’s arms, to New York. But he plotted a little revenge on him: like Jooheon didn’t tell him he was about to leave, that first time, Hyungwon didn’t say to him he was going to visit him in New York. He asked Kihyun for Jooheon’s address and once he was in New York, finding the boy’s house was simpler that he had imagined. Hyungwon wasn’t really fluent in English, but he did his best to ask for directions and in the end, he found himself sat in a taxi, talking both with Kihyun on the phone and with the taxi driver in front of him. In fact, he had to call his friend to ask him again about the right address: in the confusion of the moment, he had lost the piece of paper with the address wrote on it. Luckily, the taxi driver immediately understood what Hyungwon was desperately trying to explain to him and brought him right in front of his boyfriend’s house. Hyungwon paid for the ride and then left the taxi with his suitcase. He started climb the stairs of the big building Jooheon was living in.

The more he felt near Jooheon’s door, the more he felt light. All the pressures, all the suffocation, all the enormous sense of missing, all the suffering, all the distance… They were all vanishing, one after another. Hyungwon felt his eyes wet and his heart nearly exploding in his chest; when Jooheon opened the door after hearing the doorbell ring, he saw Hyungwon in front of him and nearly screamed in surprise.

«What the fuck — what are you doing here?!»

«I couldn’t resist a minute more, Joo. I missed you like crazy. And it’s your birthday, too. I-I can stay in a hotel if you’re not confortable, I swear, I’m sorry I didn’t let you know I was—»

«Don’t even say that, idiot! Come inside. God… I can’t believe you’re here! Tell me I’m not dreaming, please… Hyungwon, please. I missed you too, a lot… I mis-Oh God you’re really here.»

While saying those last words, Jooheon took Hyungwon’s face in his hands and reached his lips with his own, kissing him with a bright and happy smile on his mouth.

«I’m here… I’m right here, Joo. Happy birthday.»

And finally that night, they made love.


End file.
